


I knew you were trouble 麻煩透頂

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dream Sex, Just A Dream, Knifeplay, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Wet Dream, Yaoi, only a little though, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Harrison Wells終於從Barry身上得到他需要的東西。現在他終於不用小心翼翼，可以盡情掠奪。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I knew you were trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393083) by [gaaradreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaradreamer/pseuds/gaaradreamer). 



> 授權：

　　「神速力吸收100%，沒有副作用。我你的時間表完成了，Dr. Wells。」Gideon用她幾乎不像人工智能的低沉聲音道。「謝謝你Gideon，和你合作愉快至極。」Harrison禮貌回答。「我正好知道該怎麼慶祝。」他說著脫下有閃電圖案的金色戒指。Harrison Wells終於從Barry身上得到他需要的東西。現在他終於不用小心翼翼，可以盡情掠奪。

　　Harrison離開房間，拿出手機。他考慮了一會坐不坐輪椅。他作了決定。知道得足夠接近獎品他才能終於扔開這討厭的事物。他坐上這可悲的東西。眼鏡至少象徵智慧，這糟糕的東西只代表軟弱。但有用得很。偉大的閃電俠，Barry Allen，就是無法拒絕一個外表脆弱需要幫助的人。終於擺脫那堆好玩的想法，他拇指在電話撥號盤點了幾點，提到耳邊。

　　「嗨，Dr. Wells，怎麼了？」線路另一邊傳來那把天真的聲音。極力不要笑出聲來，那瘋子僅僅嘲笑對方一無所知的態度。「我知道逆閃電是誰了，但你不會喜歡的。我需要你過來親自看看。」Barry心臟漏跳了一拍，Harrison聽見他呼吸一滯。那聲音讓年長男性得意一笑，雙眼灼熱起來。他知道Barry很快就會發出很多有趣的聲音。「誰、誰？」Barry語氣擔憂問題，甚至可能自行猜過答案。這問題大大惹惱了Harrison。他為了贏得這位容易受騙的英雄的信任還做得不夠多嗎？他無聲撇了撇下巴，回答Barry。「一位你認識的人，所以我才需要向你展示、你才必須獨自前來。我可以告訴你但你永遠不知道誰在聽著，即使你自以為孤身一人。」「對、對有有道理。我該什麼時候去什麼地方見你？」Barry此刻顯然沒好好想清楚，Wells注意到了。很好。這樣事情就容易多了。「我眼下在S.T.A.R.實驗室？」他提議，仿佛不知道Barry已茫無端緒一頭飛進Harrison結好的網裡。

　　不出所料，一道黃光於門口直入，兀地停在輪椅幾英尺前。「你……發……現……了……什麼？」Barry雙手按著雙膝邊喘氣邊問。Harrison不禁莞爾，問出第二個問題：「我打來時你究竟在做什麼？」「啊？」Barry順著他的目光低頭看向自己，臉忽地紅得跟制服一樣。他忘了穿上T裇拉好褲鏈。他剛才……處理一些私人問題時Dr. Wells打了過來。就在Barry拉起褲鏈結結巴巴編造更好的解釋而非說出尷尬的真相時，Harrison得意地笑著享受眼前光景。

　　「我、我……呃……就是呃在床上然後我——好吧……呃。」Barry努力磕磕巴巴道。他看過Barry昏迷期間光著上身許多次，但欣賞他胸膛起伏跳動，恐慌不已，確實值得一看。現在是時候迎來真正的恐慌了。「沒關係Barry。你私人時間做什麼與我無關。只要不牽涉到我。」Barry聞言臉紅得更厲害了。有意思。看來今晚會得到樂趣的不只是他。「過來，Barry。」Harrison說。Barry傻傻的照做了。

　　Barry沒來得及意識到發生什麼事，就被推到實驗室牆上，雙手釘在頭頂，對方一邊膝蓋抵住他的襠部，一手摀住他的嘴。可怕的是，他看進了Harrison Wells的眼底。沒有眼鏡，沒有輪椅，以超級速度站起來。他那受傷的英雄把他按在牆上。他震動聲音說出那個詞：「驚喜！」他明顯屬於逆閃電的嗓音裡透出嘲諷。

　　Harrison放下捂住Barry嘴的手，以唇瓣替代。他以純潔的親吻讓Barry分心，同時空出來的手落到對方已經發硬的分身，突然狠狠一把抓住‧Barry猛地一抽，驚訝的倒抽了一口氣。Harrison迅速把握機會在Barry嘴中直驅直。為Barry已經硬起來的事實得意一笑，他拿出刀子。Barry感覺到Dr. Wells鬆開鉗制，讓Barry雙臂落下。他感覺到不像是Harrison的手的東西貼上他的陰莖，又小又冰。承受那他快要咬上Harrison舌頭來停止的親吻同時，低頭看去，他看見刀子瞄準他的分身。

　　好吧，或許此刻咬人不是最好的主意。Harrison的舌頭肆意探索愛撫Barry口腔每一寸，而Barry處於癱瘓狀態，竭力不去做任何會刺激刀子往下揮的事。然後當Harrison開始用另一隻手用力又緩慢地撫摸他時就變得愈來愈困難了。為了避開刀子又保留尊嚴，Barry盡量不去呻吟或者挺動，意識到挪動舌頭或許會激怒持刀者，向前挺又可能意外碰上刀子。不幸的是Barry從來不擅長控制自己。舌頭向下動了動，他發出一聲輕哼，緩緩抬起臀部。他默默祈禱希望Harrison沒有注意到。

　　但Harrison得意的笑容讓Barry知道他注意到了。Barry泛起紅暈。Harrison把刀子從陰莖頂端移到旁邊，好能保持威嚇作用同時讓Barry盡情挺動。操他的。現在Harrison顯然知道他動情了，而有把刀子指著陰莖他實在無法脫身。再者他一直以來幻想和他的英雄上床，所以那人大概會好好利用這一點。

　　Barry緊緊閉上雙眼，回吻Harrison。他們爭奪主導權，儘管Barry盡可能堅持了很久，仍是有意落敗，以防Harrison是個容易生氣的失敗者用上刀子。Harrison得意地笑了，為嶄新發展呻吟一聲以示讚許。Barry利用Harrison雙手正忙著的機會捏了捏他大得驚人的二頭肌。意識到Harrison身材比他想像中棒，Barry開始好奇，小心翼翼睜開眼睛出於各種原因避開Harrison的視線。他接納面前的身軀，意識到即使穿著衣服，Harrison仍然性感得很。好吧，誠然Barry一直覺得Harrison很性感，但那是尖銳、聰明、讓人崇拜的那種性感，而非「我可以仰臥推舉幾百輛車，輕而易舉」那種性感。

　　Barry雙手滑到襲擊者襯衫底下，記憶指尖觸碰的肌肉。終於，他們斷開親吻，Harrison沿著他的頸與下顎線條親吻，尋找甜美的一點。當Harrison來到頸與鎖骨之間某一處，Barry嗚咽了一下，他就知道他找到了。他故意吸吮了很久很久留下吻痕，只為聽見Barry呻吟。他俯到Barry耳邊低語：「你是我的，Barry，現在所有人都會看見了。」然後啃了啃他的耳垂。他大概不該為此亢奮，然而想到自己屬於Dr. Wells，他就變得更硬了，對方注意到，輕笑出聲。

　　他停止撫摸Barry——失去肌膚接觸，一聲嗚咽難以抑制溢出唇邊——用空出來的手勾勒Barry的肌肉，讓他在他觸碰之下顫抖。他舉起手描摹、挑逗、扭捏Barry左邊乳頭，低下頭探出舌尖舔上右邊。他用舌頭彈了一下乳尖，開始吸吮、玩弄。然後他轉去另一邊，用他的手他的舌給予兩邊乳尖相同待遇。Barry扭來扭去咬緊下唇，拼命努力按捺住呻吟。

　　隨後Harrison雙膝跪地，仍然拿著刀子停在原位。他緩慢得令人痛苦地解開鈕釦拉下褲鏈，露出Barry純白的內褲。他輕輕隔著布料摸了Barry一下，才把手滑進內褲底下，扯下內褲彈出Barry又大又硬的陰莖。他抬頭對上Barry驚恐的雙眼，感覺自己褲子也有點緊繃，眸裡滿佈情慾。

　　他又低下頭做回自己要做的事，沿著根部舔舐，用舌頭彈了彈頂端，害得Barry倒抽一口氣。他的舌頭沿著靜脈游走，才將Barry全根含進嘴裡。頭幾秒只是尋常口活，但之後，Harrison調動神速力上下吞吐還震動起喉嚨，讓Barry發出各種聲音，徹底失去控制。他伸手死死抓住Harrison的頭髮，跟上Harrison的速度，甚至沒有注意到刀子已經消失了。

　　正當Barry抵達高潮邊緣，Harrison退了開去，用不知從哪裡拿出來的陰莖環取了他的嘴。這次Barry真的嗚咽出聲了。他需要釋放。他站了起來打量Barry，若有所思。他下了決定，扯去Barry僅餘的少許衣物。然後迅速解決自己的褲鏈和鈕釦，掏出陰莖，強迫Barry跪到地上。他按住Barry雙手，傾下身輕聲道：「照著我的意思去做，或許我會讓你解脫，否則我就這樣綁起你放著不管。現在輪到我了Barry。」隨即站起來，顯然想要個口活。

　　Barry對Harrison做了Harrison剛才對他做的事。Harrison喉頭發出高亢的呻吟，跟上他的速度。他把Barry從他現在硬得像石頭的陰莖上扯開，迫使Barry雙膝跪地，全副體重壓著他，再把Barry雙手釘在頭頂。感覺到有根手指迅速進入體內緩緩戳刺，Barry又驚又痛得叫了出來。突然他眼前一陣發白，Harrison按上某一點，原先的驚呼化作響亮綿長的一聲呻吟。Harrison從口袋取出潤滑劑，替Barry做準備，確保每次都擦過那一點。

　　最終，他用遠更粗大的東西取代了手指。Barry感覺被一分為二，但當Harrison不斷拔出又推進撞上那一點一遍又一遍，痛楚很快就變成快感。然而Harrison諷刺的進出得緩慢至極，Barry不禁哭叫出聲，硬挺到了人類極限。「叫我的名字。」Harrison在Barry耳邊沙啞低語。Barry一直拒絕受這男人徹底支配。「如果你照做，我會加快速度，幫你取下那個。」他哄騙道。儘管考慮到當前束縛，這提議誘人得很，Barry不禁想此時此刻不全是哄騙，因為他剛才還威脅要切下他的性器呢。「你是我的，Barry。」Harrison低聲道，Barry再難自禁。「HARRISSSON!!!」他大叫，Dr. Wells加快速度，取下了那個環。他們同時射了出來，與他大叫相反，Harrison只是呢喃道：「Barry。」

　　然後Barry醒了過來，一眼就看見自己弄髒了床單。他以前也夢見過Dr. Wells，但對方通常溫柔得很，也絕對沒什麼超能力。真是奇怪的夢。他的Dr. Wells專屬鈴聲， _Smooth Criminal_ ，打斷了他的思緒，他拿起電話答話。「嗨，Dr. Wells，怎麼了？」


End file.
